Cure Nyx
Sara Elena McStar '''is the 4th Cure to my wiki and the 4th girl to go to Academy Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Nyx( Lovely Nyx) 'Personalitey' She cool and nice sametimes she has a addatued as well but the time she has a addatued is if samebody misting her day up all in all Sara is a calm and more matuer then the others. History Sara was little her will take her ever where with she seen alot of girls with there fathers she alway wander where her father was and is but she had ever ask about him but her borther Sam is like a dad to her even when there mother will be at work . Appearance She has dark tan skin and dark brown hair and pretty green eyes she has a muter look she has her hair up in a side ponytail and two earrings in the same ear she loves jewler. On the weekdays she has her pink unform with a black tai her unform skirt is mini and has a slant on the side of her skirt and her jacket is long sleves she has anckle white socks to her knees and her shoes are black with shaips. Weekends She has a black mini skirt and highheel boots and a white top with a black half jacket she wores same sivel hoops and a black onxy earring in her ear upva her hoops she also wores her nacllis that she use to tersform in to her cure form Summer outfit she wores a white tai up shert and under she has a black spagte shert she black and gray shorts and has maryjan black shoes and has her sivler hoops and a small gold hoop upave her hoops she also has gold berasles on her wist and on her anckle her hair is up in a side ponytail to Cure form her cure outfit is a black and dark green and white bodysuit and the balete is gold with a black three moons gems and her skirt is black with gray leces under the skirt and her thane high socks with black thanebands with three moon gems she has anckle boots that has gold band with three moons on them and she has black wirstbands with laces on them and her hair is long and light brown in a side ponytail and a black daimond on her ponytail. Relationships Dark : Is sara fairy partern and the one who gived her the Nyx moon nackles Sam : '''Is sara older borther she is close to sam she love her borther '''Kazuko: is her firend in gymnast class Annamarie : Sara firend and teammate too Diane Kenney : is her firend and teammate too Deanna Baker : Is one of the teammates too Sueana Soma : Is one of the teammate and a pain in the butt person Cu're Nyx' "In the darkness a light shiny Cure Nyx!" Cure Nyx: ''' is sara's alter ego Transformation her nyx three moon she put her hand on her three moon pandite and she say: '' "Awake goddess Chang''!" Attacks 'Gloom True Illusion: '''She use her hand out and a black Flash ' Shade Foot:'''She kicks '''Punching Deception: '''She punchs '''Midnight Crashing: '''A black beam of light come out Sub-Attack '''Nyx scythe cuter: '''She use a scythe to cut '''Darkness beam: '''A beam of light and blast Duel Attacks '''Night time Hunt blast: '''a Duel attack with Cure Artemis '''Dark wisdom blast: '''a Duel attack with Cure Athena '''Nighttime Beauty: '''a Duel attack with Cure Aphrodite '''Youthful Darkness: '''a duel attack with Cure Hebe Group Attacks '''Frozen Goddesses Kiss: '''Aphrodite and the group blast '''Lovely Goddesses Blast: '''Aphrodite and the group has a Flash of Lights '''Gallery sara.png|Sara McStar Cure Nyx cure forms.png|Sara cure forms Summer Bark.png Pretty Cure Goddess Cure 3.1.png Cure Nyx.png Cure Nyx 2.png cure Valkyrie Nyx.png Cure Valkyries.png Sara look.png|sara look Precure Goddess Cure.png Sara unform.png|Sare McStar in her school unform Sara summer outfit.png Cure Goddess Nyx.png|Goddess Cure Nyx sara 2.png|Sere Pretty Cure Goddess Cure7.png|PCGC Category:Precure Academy Category:Pretty Cure Character Category:Female Characters Category:Gallery